


Three Sizes Scale Compressor

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: Maken-Ki!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Farting, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Superpower Sex, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kengo, while trying to deliver a porn DVD to Takeru, finds himself at Kimi and Chacha's dorm by mistake. Chacha decides to kill two birds with one stone and bring them both to a climax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sizes Scale Compressor

Kengo had watched plenty of erotica in his life, but this was something rare. It combined cosplay and fetishes in a way that wasn’t done very often, and for that reason, he had to show it to Takeru. _Ben-Jo_ , the DVD was called, depicted a girl in an obvious blonde wig eating a lunchbox on the toilet, with her panties down to her ankles. If Haruko or Kodama saw this, he would be a dead man. His delivery to Takeru had to be done in secret. So he knew the only way to do it was at night.

Minori was patrolling the campus at night, going above and beyond her duty as principal. Kengo hid behind a nearby wall, narrowly avoiding her gaze. He was worried that another part of him would bump into someone before he did. Minori’s orange tracksuit hugged her body tightly, showcasing her massive, jiggly breasts and erect nipples. Her nipples were always erect. Imagining them flopping out of her suit, combined with the lascivious DVD beneath him, was making his libido run wild.

Kengo ran directly ahead, and then turned off the path. He was near the dorms, he was certain of that much, but he wasn’t sure if he was near Takeru’s dorm. Tenbi Academy used to be a girls’ school, so the odds of him finding himself at the front of a girls’ room were significantly greater. He heard the sounds of girls’ voices being raised into the night. They were muffled by the walls, but it sounded like Haruko. It had to be her.

Kengo followed the trail of the noise and came to the door. He placed his ear up against the frame, listening in on the conversation. Takeru had probably caught Haruko in the shower again. There were squishy sound effects beyond the door. He heard the voice of a younger girl talking to an older one. Maybe that was Inaho? She didn’t normally sound that reserved, but around Takeru, she had her moments.

“I’m not sure if that’s going to fit in,” said the voice.

“If I can wrap my breasts around it, I can fit it,” said a second voice. “Urgh!”

“Wow,” said the first voice, “They’re so big. Let me try this.” Springy sounds were heard. The first voice was struggling to lift up something heavy. “There. They’re fake, but how do you think they look?”

“They’re cute. Maybe if you let me massage your real ones, they’ll get like that some day,” said the second voice. “How about we try some Sixty-six?”

“Sixty-nine, you mean?” asked the first voice. Kengo heard the sound of hands clapping, and then something being grabbed. “Seeing another person’s up close is much better than my own. I’ll have to use this for my next manga.” The first voice started licking something. The slurping sounds from beyond the door were turning Kengo on even further.

“Kimi, wait,” said the second voice, moaning with pleasure. “I need to go to the bathroom.”

Kengo, leaning his head against the door, tapped twice. The sound echoed into the room, catching the ear of the two girls within.

“Who is it?” asked Kimi, the first voice.

“I’ll get it,” said the first voice. Kengo heard her grunting as she pulled up her panties, and walked to the door.

Kengo recognized that name. Kimi Satou. She was one of the members of the Maken-Ki, and would almost surely recognize him. He looked at the name plate of the dorm room. This wasn’t Takeru’s at all. “Satou” and “Akaza”, read the characters. Which means the person coming to investigate the door was.

“Chacha!” Kengo said.

The door opened. Kengo, holding the DVD in front of his groin, didn’t have time to react. The door opened with a squeaking noise, and Chacha appeared in front of him. She was one of the strongest members of the Maken-Ki and Kimi’s partner. She had dark skin, platinum hair and the largest pair of breasts among the students. Her 99 centimeter bustline, free of any bra, dangled in front of Kengo’s eyes. Her big, light brown nipples were erect, and the area around her leopard print panties was wet.

“Give Kimi and me some privacy!” she said. “Wait, Kengo? What are you doing here? Is this Maken-Ki business?” she followed her eyes down to his crotch.

“That was for Takeru, please don’t...” said Kengo.

Chacha grabbed the DVD out of his hands. She could see that Kengo was looking at her panties, and that he, like herself, was also turned on. Chacha turned the DVD around, examining the back cover. “You’re into this?” she said, “Oh, come on now, you’re at girls’ school and you have to resort to this kind of stuff.”

“Chacha!” called out Kimi.

“We can continue later, Kimi,” said Chacha. She looked at Kengo with an erotic glare in her eyes, “I was about to sixty six with Kimi, but if you interrupted me and think you know so much about sex, I’ll let you satisfy me. You want to prove you’re a man, right?” Chacha’s whims were about to make Kengo burst out of his pants. He nodded his head in approval.

“Chacha, your panties,” said Kengo, looking down at her waist. There was a wet spot on the front of her underwear. Somehow, the underpants covered less of her lower body than her swimsuit did.

“I get it,” said Chacha, “If you like my panties so much, why don’t you have sex in them?”

“In... them?” asked Kengo. He was scared, but kind of excited. Chacha stripping his pants and replacing his boxers with her own underwear. It was indirect sex, except it would be leading to the real deal.

Chacha lifted one foot in the air, removing her panties. Her wet pussy, smelling of sweat, a girls’ pheromones, and a faint hint of urine, was revealed before Kengo’s eyes. Her pubic hair was bushy, if short.

She spread out her panties with her fingers, showing their stretchiness to Kengo. There was a sudden feeling of Element rising in the area, and a glove materialized on Chacha’s right hand. The bright aura of someone using their Maken radiated across the dorm rooms, back to where Kimi was sitting at her desk.

“Maken Scale Compressor!” Chacha said happily.

Her Maken allowed her to increase the size and mass of any inorganic object. Her underwear rapidly grew in size, until it was bigger than a bed. Chacha picked up the heavy panties with ease, and threw them onto the grass. She walked behind Kengo and grabbed him by his arms, pulling him onto the center of her panties.

Her panties had grown thicker, with the center of the fabric being enough to support both of them. They rested on the grass without breaking. Kengo could see the patterns on her underwear clearer now. The fabric thinned out near the back, exposing Chacha’s derriere when she was wearing them. Kengo wished he had gotten to see her butt clad in these.

Chacha spread her legs and opened up her pussy, revealing the freshly wet, pink paradise. She grabbed Kengo by the head and held it near her loins. “Start licking,” she said.

“Yes, Chacha,” said Kengo. She was a year ahead of him, and had joined the Maken-Ki before him. He would gladly listen to her orders.

Kengo licked Chacha’s pussy, taking her dripping secretions into his mouth. They were sticky and had a faint flavor to them that Kengo found enticing. His erection stayed hard as he swallowed the first bit he had lapped up onto his tongue. Chacha moaned, her waist twitching from excitement. Kengo turned his head upward. Chacha’s breasts were just above his head, bouncing upward and smacking against her chest as her waist swayed back and forth.

He worked his tongue around her lips, coming to her clitoris. Kengo flicked his tongue agains the tiny bud. Chacha moaned. She could feel her pussy getting tighter. As her arousal rose, she felt her need to pee slowly be replaced by a hot, throbbing pleasure throughout her body. Kengo played with her clit more, loving the sounds she made with every little push he gave to it. Chacha’s pussy was wet, and opening itself before him.

Kengo took the chance, and thrust his tongue inside Chacha’s sticky pussy. His tongue worked its way up against her folds, tasting of the hot substance that coated them. Chacha could feel his tongue working its way around inside her. It wasn’t very big, but Kengo was making sure to hit as many spots inside her as he could. Her pussy became tighter around his tongue. Kengo took a deep breath, taking in the scent of Chacha’s lower body.

Both of their heads were light. Chacha was blushing brightly, holding Kengo down. She closed her eyes, waiting for her climax. She felt Kengo remove his tongue from her pussy. Her body started to calm down. Kengo, grabbing her by her thighs, had a similar aura around him as she did earlier. Element was swirling around the two of them, covering their bodies. Chacha gasped, and Kengo called out the name of his Maken.

“Maken Pointman!” he said.

In a quick flash, Kengo had switched positions with Chacha. She was grabbing his legs, which he had spread out. Kengo tried to close his legs in embarrassment. Chacha pulled herself up, setting her heavy breasts against Kengo’s legs. She unzipped his pants and yanked them downward. Through the hole in his boxer shorts, Kengo’s erect member, the head poking itself out of his foreskin, was in front of Chacha’s face.

She grabbed the strap of his boxers and pulled those down too, seeing all of Kengo’s lower body. His cock was slightly above average in thickness, but otherwise not notable. Chacha put her hands beneath his sack, playing with his balls between her fingers. She grasped the shaft with her other hand, pulling it closer to her mouth. She took a deep breath, getting Kengo’s scent into her head.

“So this is a man’s thing,” she said, “It smells really strong. How does this feel?”

Chacha rubbed the head of Kengo’s dick against her nipple. The smooth feeling of the nub rubbing against his sensitive point made Kengo’s cock throb harder. Chacha moved his cock around her areola. The feeling of his hard rod massaging her breast was exhilarating. Chacha, both of her nipples fully erect, picked up her breasts with her hands.

“I know you want these,” Chacha said.

“Ye-yes,” said Kengo.

“Then here you go! My boobs!” said Chacha.

She wrapped her dark, tanned breasts around Kengo’s shaft. The head of penis poked between her cleavage. Kengo felt himself being smothered around his waist by something warm. The flesh of Chacha’s breasts pushed themselves around his cock, squeezing against it. Chacha rubbed her nipples against each other. Her bouncing breasts massaged Kengo. His dick grew hotter. Chacha could feel it pulsing between her breasts.

With her hands grasping the sides of her corpulent breasts, Chacha slid her chest up and down the length of Kengo’s penis. His cock disappeared into the mounds, and then surfaced again. A tiny amount of precum started to leak out of it. Chacha extended her tongue, licking the clear, sticky substance off of Kengo’s tip. The way her breasts swayed, the feeling of them surrounding his dick, was making Kengo’s head blank.

“You have to cum, don’t you?” asked Chacha. “You can cum on my chest, but both of us are leaving this satisfied."

“Chacha... cumming!” said Kengo.

White, syrupy semen spurted from the head of Kengo’s cock, shooting itself towards the top of Chacha’s breasts. The white cum stains, contrasting with her dark skin, was beautiful in the dim light of the evening. The cum slid down, dripping around her nipples and painting her areolae with a transparent layer of his semen.

“I’m not leaving this until my pussy is satisfied,” said Chacha. She stood up, semen still dripping from her breasts, and spread her pussy above Kengo’s face. The deep pink flower before him made Kengo go erect once again.

Chacha asked him to lie down, and so he did. Chacha stood with her butt facing Kengo. Like her breasts, it was plump and well rounded, even if the smell coming from it wasn’t as pleasant as her pussy. Kengo could see her asshole breathing in and out. He had caught at the halfway point of making out, and her body had been tense ever since then. Every part of her was hungering for the release of an orgasm.

Chacha lowered herself onto Kengo’s cock, giving him a good view of her butt as he found himself pushing deeper into her pussy. Chacha was warm and moist inside, with the folds of her pussy working against the shape of his cock in an unusual way. She let out a contented sigh as the feeling of Kengo’s member rubbing against the inside of her pussy overtook her body.

“Is this your first time, Usui?” asked Chacha.

“Well... yes,” said Kengo. “Is it yours?”

“It’s my first time being penetrated by a man, but it’s not my first penetration,” said Chacha, “Kimi’s been shoving a lot of stuff into me. Let an experienced girl show you how to do it.”

Chacha moved herself up and down on Kengo’s cock. She took it slowly, almost drawing out Kengo’s cum to the tip for a second time, then ramming herself back down. The alternation of slowness and speed provided a steady rhythm that she knew worked for her. Her breasts bounced up and down, slapping against her chest with a pleasant sound.

“You bet you wish you could see these again,” said Chacha, squeezing her breasts with her hands. Kengo’s cum was already starting to dry. She wondered what Kimi would think when she saw this. “There was that DVD... you boys are into this, I think?”

Chacha thrust her ass out towards Kengo. The combination of the pleasure from Kengo’s cock and her trying to give him something special made her give out cute grunts, her face tightening up. Chacha’s asshole opened up and released a powerful smell and a squeaky noise. Kengo tried to hold his breath, but Chacha was so close to him. He couldn’t stop looking at her butt and the sight of her pussy lips sliding up and down on his cock.

“You got harder!” said Chacha, noticing the sensation in her stomach, “You were really turned on by that.”

Kengo felt something on the back of his neck. There was a wet spot on Chacha’s panties that was far larger than something Chacha could produce. It, too, had been magnified when her Scale Compressor increased the panties’ size. He smelled it, and wondered what it was. He called Chacha, who was in the middle of massaging her inner pussy with his cock.

“What is this?” asked Kengo.

“He noticed, that pervert,” said Chacha, “It’s... pee.” Her thoughts reacted. “Wait, that’s more embarrassing.”

“It doesn’t smell like pee. It does a little, but is this... your love juices?” he said, “Your panties were wet.”

“Well... yeah. You caught me at a bad time,” said Chacha. She didn’t want to mention that she really did have to pee. If she finished up this round of lovemaking, she could shrink her panties once again, head back inside and pee, and then continue what she and Kimi were doing. “Oh!”

“Am I that good?” asked Kengo.

“You’re average,” said Chacha, “but it’s all in the technique. I’m getting some good rubs out of this. Maybe the boys in the Maken-Ki aren’t totally useless.”

“Thanks,” said Kengo, not sure how to take that. He was sensitive after his first orgasm, and having Chacha’s wind in his face had only brought him closer to climax. He and Chacha grunted, oddly not attracting the attention of any of the other students. “Chacha, I’m going to cum again!”

“Me too,” said Chacha. “You’re not doing it inside me. I don’t want to get pregnant.”

“That’s... fine with me,” said Kengo.

Chacha was totally in control. She pumped herself up and down, feeling Kengo’s penis getting slimier. Covered in her juices and his own lubrication, she didn’t want this gooey feeling in her stomach to go away. The hot, throbbing cock was providing an experience her toys couldn’t match. Yet, she loved Kimi more. Chacha pushed herself upward, feeling a sense of relief as Kengo’s cock popped out of her.

Chacha rubbed her clit, finally bringing herself to a climax. She came, her sticky honey bubbling up to the top of her pussy. Kengo grabbed his cock and held it toward Chacha’s back, staining her dark-skinned ass with his semen. Now her back and her front had been marked by his sticky fluids.

As Chacha’s body calmed down from her orgasm, she suddenly felt she had to pee again. She didn’t want to go back inside without her panties, and with all that Kengo had already seen of her, this wouldn’t be much more damning. Chacha held open her pussy and sprayed a golden stream of water into the grass. The tinkling sound it made as it hit the blades of grass, the light filtering through the urine in front of Kengo’s eyes, was a sight he would never forget.

Chacha, holding her panties in her hands, went back inside. Kengo heard something about wanting to take a shower with Kimi. Chacha slid his DVD out from underneath the door. Kengo zipped up his pants and went across campus, trying to find Takeru. This would be a more exciting story to tell him than any content the DVD could provide. He was certain would make it to Takeru’s dorm this time.

“Who’s there?” asked a voice in the darkness.

Nurse Aki walked past. The largest breasts on campus, and a personality that was both innocent and dirty. Kengo felt his libido charge up, and hid behind a wall again. He hoped he would reach his destination this time. Tenbi was a paradise, but even a paradise is not without its challenges. Yet those challenges can bring great rewards.


End file.
